Unisex
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She wore the guys uniform only because her uniform had been messed up and Eiji had been kind enough to lend her his spare, she tied up her hair to keep it out of her eyes...she never said she was a guy...and she hadn't realized that the Team Captain had been watching, or that they were getting ready for the Regular Matches to decide who would be a Regular. Full Summary Inside


**Unisex**

**Summary: Kagome had only gone to play a few matches with the Tennis Team, she wore the guys uniform only because her uniform had been messed up and Eiji had been kind enough to lend her his spare, she tied up her hair to keep it out of her eyes...she never said she was a guy...and she hadn't realized that the Team Captain had been watching, or that they were getting ready for the Regular Matches to decide who would be a Regular...she didn't know...but...apparently, Eiji did.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome/Seigaku**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"WAH~!"

A giddy laugh came from her left as Kagome turned and glared at the laughing red head. "This isn't funny!"

"Gomen, gomen~! You can burrow mine," he laughed still at the soaked uniform Kagome wore because of him. In his defense, he hadn't seen her standing behind him. "It'll come out...I think..."

Kagome sighed, she liked this uniform, it was cute, and he'd accidently spilt some type of juice on it. "Fine..."

"Oh, we have matches at the Tennis Court, you interested? Its anyone against anyone."

Kagome thought about it, then smiled, "Sounds like fun! Think maybe I can play your cute friend?"

Eiji pouted, "Maah..."

Kagome leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "Gomen, Eiji-Kun. You are still number one!"

He grinned, pulling her up to the boys changing rooms, he looked in quickly before pulling her inside, "You should change in the showers so you aren't seen, hurry up, Nyan~!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as he pushed her into the changing rooms, sighing, she pulled the shower curtain shut with his spare tennis uniform in hand and smiled, _'I get to be on the boys tennis team today,'_ She laughed a little, knowing that wasn't true, but thinking the turnout of her best friend with benefits spilling a purple drink on her was actually kind of funny. Once changed, she sighed in content and looked at the mirror, a small frown on her lips at the realization that his too big shirt made her look...like a boy. "Eiji...I feel small! Smaller than I normally do!"

He laughed and peeked inside, "You look adorable, no one will know it's you! Well, except that your hair stands out..."

Kagome was turned to face away from him as he walked in and started to mess with her hair, a few minutes later and a smile on his face, she knew he was done. "What did you do?"

"Braid!"

"Why can't I wear it down? Fuji-San does, and everyone thinks he's just girly looking..."

Eiji snorted at that and laughed, "I'll be sure to let him know that,"

"Humph..." Kagome stepped out of the shower and made her way to the cubby holes where she put her uniform in Eiji's with his nice shoes he finally got with the help of Oishi, his doubles partner.

Eiji jumped excitedly up and down from behind her as he waited for her. "Come on! Come on!"

Kagome sighed as Eiji pulled on her hand. She was about to say something when someone walked in.

"...Tezuka!"

Kagome looked somewhat surprised to see the third year standing in front of them.

"Twenty laps," Was all he said to them.

Kagome felt her eyes widen at that and went to say something when Eiji grabbed her and pulled her out the door. "Wh-what? Wait...Eiji, I'm-"

"_Shhh~"_ He turned back and held both her hands with his and he smiled at her, "You wanted to play the guys, right?"

She nodded, she hated the girls tennis team. She'd joined because Eiji had wanted her to, and they had played tennis together as kids, since they were six. She had wanted to join the regulars team, but it was some kind of unspoken rule that only boys could be regulars.

"You can't play as a girl, Kagome, so you have to play as a boy, consider it the only chance you'll get."

Kagome nodded, "Right! I'll give it my all!"

"Yatta! Yatta! You can do fun acrobatics too, and make them think you are an acrobatic player like me, and then you can pull out your _ne'er-do-well serve_."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That isn't what it's called,"

"That's what I call it! It just floats, like it's too lazy to actually come down, so I'm left waiting on the ball to feel ready to fall, it's annoying, especially the after shot!"

Kagome laughed, "You're just mad that you can't do it too."

He shrugged, "That too...ah, sixteen more laps!"

Kagome smiled as she kept her pace and ran by her friend, passing the others running as they did until they caught up to the other regulars.

"...Kikumaru-Senpai, who is he?"

Kagome turned curiously to the first year prodigy which had come to their school only to be made a heroin for the first years. Everyone was looking up to him, and he'd only been there for a day from what she had heard. "I'm Kagome,"

"Kagome-Senpai...ah." He continued running as if he hadn't ever said anything to her.

Eiji smiled, "Kagome-Kun! Let's race!"

"A bet perhaps?"

"Hm...If Kagome beats me...I'll be his slave for a week!"

"And if you win, I'll-"

"CUT YOUR HAIR! DEAL!" Kagome stopped running, her eyes wide at the deal she hadn't completely agreed to. "...Eiji Kikumaru, you had better hope I don't win, for even suggesting such a thing!" She shot off a few seconds later with a laughing trio behind her and Eiji, consisting of the Tensai Fuji, the Brain Inui, and the Power Hitter Takashi. The others were a little bit behind, and weren't laughing, just watching curiously to see who would win.

"They are too hyper," Ryoma commented as he watched the two run past them again.

"You won't win Eiji, you always lose to me, what makes you think this time will be any different!"

She passed him around the corner and grinned to herself, only to feel the pressure of someone placing their hands on her shoulders before leaping over her. "That's cheating!"

"I said race! Not run!"

'_Race not run...we'll see who'll win! I'm not cutting my hair!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I was looking forward to writing it!**


End file.
